


4AM

by Discloud



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discloud/pseuds/Discloud
Summary: Makoto has a nightmare, Byakuya tries to comfort him.For a friend.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	4AM

God, it was already 4AM. 

Makoto would be sitting in his living room, letting out a soft sigh as he grabbed the remote and channel surfed, not much was on, it was mostly older things, shows from years ago, though he couldn’t go back to sleep, he had awoken from nightmares a few hours earlier and he didn’t want to disturb his husband, so he moved here, now just listening to music as he looked for something to do. Though the music wasn’t helping like normal, maybe he’s listen to enough to the point where it no longer works, he couldn’t go take a pill now, they were in the bedroom, so he couldn’t just walk up and go get one, knowing his luck, he’d trip. 

Soon, he heard someone walking down the steps, the great Byakuya Togami being the one going down the steps, rubbing his eyes, he was holding a blanket and looked at Naegi from the staircase, he couldn’t see all that clearly without his glasses, but he wanted to make sure Makoto was alright, he didn’t expect to see his partner watching Liv and Maddie at 4AM on their couch while he was sleeping. His blue eyes were tired, but just as cold as ever. Though, in Makoto’s eyes, the cold seemed more fond than mean, he just had a resting bitch face. 

Naegi let out an awkward smirk, he was about to explain before Togami rushed down and put fingers to his lips, then lied on the couch next to him, putting his head in Makoto’s lap and letting his long legs reach the end of the couch, putting a blanket around him as he looked up at Makoto. The luckster was confused for a moment, the bed would be much more comfortable for the taller blonde, though soon he closed his eyes and he simply said to the other, his tone was soft and kind, unlike any he’d use at work. 

“How preposterous and idiotic it was to think I’d be able to sleep without your company, you are to not move or tell a word to this to anyone.” He would command to the other. While it would seem rather...aggressive to anyone who wasn’t Makoto, this was his way of saying “I want to be around you, but I’m a tsundere” which was charmining, in its own Byakuya Togami way, most things are a special kind of charming. 

Makoto would chuckle as he replied to the other who had, quite firmly, chosen his lap as a pillow. “Sorry Kuya, I just didn’t want to both-“ 

He got cut off as soon as Byakuya heard him say it. “How many times must I tell you that it is half witted to ever even suggest yourself to be a bother.” He would reply with a sneer, a loving sneer, to be precise. Though the blonde wasn’t done there “What foolish twat told you this gibberish?” Translation: “What nightmare was it tonight?” 

Makoto would sigh, Togami really did know him, huh? He would calmly start to explain, his voice shaking, the nightmare was about the final killing game again, the suicide video. The sight- hallucinations and the accident that led Kirigiri falling into a coma had hit the lucky boy pretty hard. 

“I- I just, I don’t know, I feel like I can’t do anything these days, I’m supposed to be the Ultimate Hope, but I never wanted that title…” Makoto always had his fears of being useless, due to his talent being luck and compared to the rest of them, unusable in practical situations, he saw himself as normal, and in his eyes, that wasn’t a good thing. 

Togami would clear his throat, his eyes softening as he looked up at the brunette. “Makoto, you aren’t useless, you’ve done so much for everyone, you kept everyone’s spirits up, you helped the remnants and saved the world from brainwashing because of them, your actions matter, they always have.” Togami said with a fond tone, raising a hand up to Makoto’s face, stroking it softly, trying to provide some bits of comfort.

Makoto felt some tears fall down his eyes, which Togami quickly wiped away, what did he do, to deserve the spot he had now? So many died, some having fates worse than just death, it just..he didn’t understand, why did it have to be him? Why did he have to be the hero of this story? He never wanted to be the hero. 

Togami rose up from his lap soon after his weeping became worse and worse, though all he could do was hug the other, letting Naegi cry into his shoulder, god he was so bad at this love stuff, he hated thinking he was bad at stuff, but he knew if he couldn’t console his own partner, he didn’t deserve to be here. So he would start to talk. 

“Makoto, You’ve done so much more than you even realized to get where you are, you did everything you could for everyone. You deserve to be here and happy. If they could see you now, they’d be proud of everything you’ve done. You committed treason just because you believed it was the right thing to do and now, they are our replacement branch heads and they’re fighting for their futures, so should you.” Togami would soon finish, staring at Makoto as he let go of the hug in the middle of it. The brunette was silent, he didn’t know how to reply. 

“Yeah, you’re right..” Makoto would say, unconvincingly, but, it was better than just a flat no, in Togami’s eyes. It meant he could see the better, but he couldn’t accept it, not yet. 

“Hmph. Since it seems like you won’t be able to sleep, why don’t we watch a movie? I’ll pick, I don’t trust your atrocious taste.” Togami would say smugly, what a tease. He sat next to Makoto and the other leaned on him. Muttering to the other. 

“The Bee Movie wasn’t bad..”

**Author's Note:**

> wooop, speedwriting today let’s go


End file.
